


It Was The Cat's Fault!

by MiniNoire



Series: Lukanette Sprint Fics (LBSC Challenge) [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boat Cat Chaos?, Crack, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Humor, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Luka's enemy is a cat, Marinette's Done With Couffaines, Married Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain Cheng, Married Lukanette, Mr. Whiskers competes with Luka, Prompt Based, Roger is so done, Someone save Luka from Marinette, and Mr. Whiskers, cat shenanigans, poor luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: The cat had no plans of losing his Mama’s appreciation to that colourful punk man! There had to be some way to salvage his reputation back!Amber eyes looked around the balcony, before fixating themselves on the open washing machine door.Ah, poor Luka Couffaine. He was so going down.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lukanette Sprint Fics (LBSC Challenge) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937074
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	It Was The Cat's Fault!

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote and posted! Thanks to AgresteBug and Breemarie12256 for beta reading!
> 
> Also, someone save Marinette from the Couffaines and vice-versa ;p

“Mr. Whiskers! No! Not again!” Marinette shouted in frustration, causing the cat to break from his tomfoolery and look at his kind owner.

The said kind owner had zero kindness on her face at the moment.

The grey and white fluffball meowed softly, seeking his Lady’s much needed attention. However, he soon let out a yelp in surprise as Marinette picked him up and put him on her work desk with a thump. Seeing the frown on her face, the cat gave her his best possible kitty eyes, trying his best to win her heart back.

Marinette glared at him for one, two, five… ten seconds before she let out a sigh. “What was I even expecting? You’re a part of the Couffaine house, of course chaos flows in your blood.”

Marinette bent down and started picking up the tangled mess of yarn that Mr. Whiskers had proudly made a few moments ago. The cat meowed in indignation as he saw his creation being destroyed -- what better use was the colourful fabric apart from making warm beds of tangled yarn strings?

Marinette looked up at the cat. “Stop looking cute. I’m annoyed at you for making me work.” Said cat jumped into her lap in response, pawing at the yarn ball she had managed to disentangle. The ravenette shook her head in disdain before picking up the tiny being and getting up. Walking out of the room and to her balcony, she dropped the cat on the lounge chair and gave him a stern look. 

“I just put Harmonika to sleep and planned to work on my projects, but you decided to be a naughty boy. As a punishment, no more pats or cuddles for the day. You’re sitting here, and not going anywhere.” She turned to her husband, who had abandoned his iPod and left his task of putting the wet clothes in the dryer in favor of being a witness to the poor cat’s predicament. “Papa Luka is going to make sure that you don’t make a mess. Now, behave.”

After saying so, Marinette walked out of the room.

The cat forlornly watched the lady’s retreating form, before a chuckle caught his attention. He turned back to Luka, letting out a small hiss.

“Hey, hey Whiskey,” the man laughed as he put his hands up in mock surrender. “It ain’t my fault that you got in trouble, boy. Now whatever you did, you just scored a point for me. Thanks for that, I must say.”

The cat pawed at the air threateningly, and Luka simply winked, plugging one of his earphones back in. “Threaten me and I’m reporting you to Mama Marinette. You know I plan on keeping my promises.”

Poor Mr. Whiskers grumpily sat on the chair, not wanting to risk losing another score for the unofficial “Who’s Mama Marinette’s favorite?” contest.

Luka had stuffed the clothes in the machine and was about to close the door when Marinette’s voice called out to him. “Luka? Love, can you please check on Harm?”

“Yeah babe, just a sec!” The man threw another not-so-subtle wink at Mr. Whiskers before he dashed out of the balcony

The fluffball let out a distressed meow. Ever since the day Luka had brought him to the house, apparently as some sort of peacemaking gift for burning the kitchen down (who in the name of cheese actually does that?!), Mr. Whiskers had been the apple of his Mama’s eye. And the Couffaine male had not been happy about it.

Thus had started the “Mama Marinette’s favorite” contest, with Luka and Mr. Whiskers competing on a daily basis to win the affections of the lady of the house. And so far, Mr. Whiskers had been on the leaderboard.

The cat had no plans of going down due to one stupid mistake. He didn’t want to lose his Mama’s appreciation to that colourful punk man! There had to be some way to salvage his reputation back!

Amber eyes looked around the balcony, before fixating themselves on the open washing machine door. The cat could feel his metaphorical mind bulb flashing to life as an idea dawned on him.

Ah, poor Luka Couffaine. He was so going down.

* * *

“Phew. Done for the day. Now time for some fresh air,” Marinette sighed, walking into the balcony with a cup of chamomile tea in her hands. Seeing the open door of the washing machine, she let out a sigh.

“I’d given him one task, and he couldn’t even do that properly. Why did I marry him, again?” She grumbled, shutting the door and turning the machine on. With the task completed, the young woman plopped down on the lounge chair with a sigh, inhaling the sweet scent of her tea.

The machine hummed to life, and Marinette closed her eyes. However, the absence of a familiar fur ball on her lap was achingly annoying.

“I wonder where Mr. Whiskers is,” she thought to herself. “I was too harsh on the poor cat earlier, I need to make it up to him with pets and snuggles.”

As if on cue, a familiar yowl shot through the balcony, catching Marinette by surprise. She immediately got up from her chair looking around. She had a haunting certainty that the yowl belonged to her cat, and it made her heart thump in fear.

“Mr. Whiskers? Mr. Whiskers?!”

A frazzled Luka came rushing out, Harmonika bawling in his arms. He rocked the baby up and down while looking worriedly at Marinette. “Darning, what happened? Everything alright?”

“Mr. Whiskers is missing, Luka! I just heard him yowl in pain!” Marinette sobbed.

“The cat?” Luka looked around. “Why, he was here the las--”

Another yowl interrupted the man and silenced the baby’s cries. The three humans in the room looked at the washing machine with wide eyes. The washing machine that had been the source of the sound.

Marinette immediately hurried over to the machine, turning it off and yanking the door open. She bent down to peer into the load, and a sodden Mr. Whiskers jumped into her lap. 

“Aww you poor baby!” She cooed as the cat nuzzled her, purring at her touches. Marinette roamed her hands over the cat, checking for any possible injuries and sighing in relief on finding nothing. “Why did you decide to go for a bath in the machine, my dear?”

The cat looked up at her with the most adorable kitty eyes, before turning his head and hissing. Marinette followed her pet’s line of sight to find him glaring at her stupefied husband.

Oh. Well.

“Luka. Clarence. Couffaine.”

Luka blinked owlishly once, twice, before looking up and letting out a squeak. “Darning! I swear I dunno what happened! This menacing being was sitting on the chair when I left an-- _**IT IS THE CAT’S FAULT!**_ ”

“Oh, my darling,” Marinette got up slowly, and Luka backed off a step in terror. “I am sure we are going to figure out whose fault it actually was.”

* * *

“What did you do again?” Roger Raincomprix sighed, not willing to actually deal with the chaos called Couffaines.

“It was the cat’s fault. Threw himself in the goddamned machine and Marinette kicked me out for the day,” Luka sighed. “I ask again Roger, do you have a cell to spare?”

The officer wearily put his coffee down and got up from his chair, walking in the direction of the cells. “C’mon, I’ll show you the best we’ve got.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Rules for the LBSC challenge**  
>  The group picks a prompt. Members choosing to participate will write for that prompt in up to three 15 minute sprints. No writing outside the sprints until you have completed all three! After the 3 sprints are complete, you have 24 hours to edit (which can include some new writing to smooth transitions, etc). After those 24 hours, post what you’ve got, either just to the disco or publicly if you like.
> 
> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
